projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Renegade
Missions In Renegade, the thieves of the Guild have to preform missions in order to earn their stay. Missions will be found on a corkboard that will show up in a bit. Once someone signs up for a mission, they become the mission leader, and can assign anyone they want to come with them. Profile For Creating Mission Title: Target(s): Location: Notes: To Sign Up For Missions Mission: Leader: Party: Story Arc Missions Large missions that are predicted to cover a large span of time. Created/approved by Xartarin. It's recommended that not ALL of a person's characters should be sent on one, so that one or two others can go on other missions in the meantime. Title: Not So Sharp Target(s): 'Some kind of Crocodile Soulmancer '''Location: '''Headhunters Inc. Research and Development Offices, Blitzkrieg universe '''Notes: '- Various members of Sharp Scales will be accompanying you for this mission. - You will be paid extra for finding out why the Soulmancer was kidnapped. '''Title: This is the Way the World Ends Targets(s): None. Location: The Guild of Noble Thieves, possibly the Bounty Hunters Buildings Notes: '''There's a storm coming. Get ready. Normal Missions Most of these are rescue missions, to save someone about to get nabbed by a Bounty Hunter. Some of them, however, will be to retrieve something special for the Guild or Sharp Scales. '''Title: Saving the Savior Target(s): Ayumu Location: Ayuburger ("Kirbyverse") Notes: There don't seem to be any guards at all. It seems too easy, a little suspicious, even, so those on this mission are advised to watch their backs... No Bounty Hunters seem to be assigned to this mission, but that doesn't mean they might not be there. (requires somebody who has been to Pop Star before.) Title: Standing Up Against The King Target(s): 'Sealed Summon Ring '''Location: '''Root Chapel; Groveca '''Notes: ' The Root King's followers have made off with a special ancient summoning ring, used by ancient demon tamers before demons rose up and made proved themselves to be on the same level as humans. This demon had to be sealed in its summoning ring, so it must've been powerful. It would be quite useful to have some long-forgotten hellspawn working for the guild, no? Besides, if the Church Of The Root King gets stronger, that spells trouble for everyone. You will be fighting the Root King's followers here, so be prepared to melee some bitches. Shouldn't be hard, but they travel in large packs. Some may call Root King Spawn, too, so be wary of those. Get in, kill everyone if necessary, get ring, get out. Simple. '''Title: You're the Party, We're the People Target(s): Star and Kapu Location: Knota Reepoff Apartment Complex; 215A (Kirbyverse) Notes: Apparently the Bounty Hunter guild doesn't think that two tiny puffballs are much of a threat, so expect to see a low level Bounty Hunter mook or someone like that. There's also the problem that Star and Kapu have no idea what is happening to them either way, so you'll have to get them to calm down before whisking them off to the guild. Before then, they'll just attack anyone they deem a threat. (You can blame Star's paranoia for that.) Of course, try not to do any damage to the apartment, you'll have to pay for damages. Requires someone who has been to Pop Star. Status: Complete - Success. Title: Reverse Mode Target(s): Rebellious robot, identity currently unknown Location: Isolated Laboratory, BLITZKREIG Universe Notes: Client is a girl who goes by the name Pineapple. Needs help disabling a rebellious robot. No Bounty Hunters have been assigned to this mission, but there seems to be a much bigger threat present, therefore, Guild Members are advised to exercise utmost caution. In addition to the one rebellious robot specified, there are also a number of underlings that can cause great harm to those that are unprepared, therefore, somebody who specializes in mechanics would do nicely for this mission. Requires somebody who has previously visited the Blitzkreig universe. Title: Prologue to the Conflict Target: Morty Darvis Location: Genericverse #D6JFA9 Notes: This guy's having a bit of trouble fending off two Bounty Hunter mooks. Apparently he can talk to birds, which will be helpful for...something, probably. Anyways, the point is that he is on the run from Bounty Hunters, it seems, so might as well recruit him and then he can pick up the backlog on paperwork or something. There's totally no way that the fact that he's suspiciously close to the general location of where the Guild's approximation of where the Bounty Hunters HQ is, or the fact that he's totally fine even though he claims he's been on the run for a month has any deeper meaning or motive. Nope, nothing at all... Status: Complete - Success (?) Additional Notes: Mission was successful, but target was immediately killed by Raymond upon arrival at the Guild. Bounty Hunter Missions Bonus and mostly-optional missions for bounty hunters to keep them occupied. Mostly trying to catch a criminal that the Guild doesn't try and rescue. Title: '''Unfinished Business '''Target(s): Somnol Helumi Location: 'Blitzkrieg universe, in the middle of the ocean, several miles underwater, in Somnol's submerged island fortress. '''Notes: '''Teleport into his submerged island, and capture him alive. Well, not necessarily ''alive, persay, he's a vampire, so... ''un''alive? Well, you know. In one piece, and somewhat motile. '''Title: '''Sword Hunting '''Target: The Godslayer Location: '''Groveca '''Notes: You will be accompanying Captain Marcus Dwayne to retrieve the legendary sword, The Godslayer. Expect resistance, and to be rewarded hansomely. Settings Since having people get confused on exactly how long it would take to traverse your evil lair is such a drag, and we might want to avoid cluttering the forum, those who are concerned can provide lots of setting description, trivia, information on flora and fauna and what not here. Unless you don't care, in which case, I envy you. (Preferred units of measurement: metric, and football fields) (and yes, this is mostly for my sake, whatever) Guild of Noble Thieves Main Hall: Slightly shaped like a snail shell (if it had a flat bottom, if you know what I mean) or this cake (if it was more swirly, less frilly, and full of vandals). The bottom floor (the biggest) is two football fields in diameter. The spiral up above it are basically just a wooden walkway (may not be entirely stable) with jail cells edded in the walls, all leading up to Zyon's office (which leads out of the snail shell), which has a large sign over it that reads "ZYON". Don't worry about how this mockery of architecture looks like from the outside, it's underground. Also on the bottom floor, along the walls, there are portal charms hanging on hooks, small tunnels on the floor for Sharp Scales, hallways leading to the mess hall, hospital, training/armory room, and library, all appropriately labeled. There's also a stage for announcing stuff, between the library and the hospital. It contains a microphone that lets you talk through the speaker system hooked up in every room. Between the library and the armory is the corkboard, which has missions on it. Please note that not ALL of the missions above are on it currently, they're only put on just before they're taken up, which means Belly of the Beast isn't on there. Armory/Training: Could be described as having two "rooms", but is really just one. Maybe two "sections"? Anyway, upon entering the room, you'd find on your right, a clerk/librarian/cashier-looking desk which usually has Chad there (making this also the room you want to go to if you want to use the intewebz). On your left you would see a large rack of muggle weapons, ranging from swords and spears to machine guns and chainsaw swords. On the other side of the room is a smaller rack containing magical items/weapons. Because I don't want to bother listing all of them, just ask me "is X there?" and I'll answer you. On the other side of the mundane weapon rack is a large dojo for training, with various training dummies and weapons. Again, just ask "is X there?" and I'll either answer "yes", "no", or "close, there's some duct tape and a poodle." Hospital: Contains many beds, a large closet full of hospital supplies, a desk, several sinks, and lots of medical machines. I'm not a doctor, whatever, it's got doctor stuff in it. Unlike the rest of the Guild, which is made out of a brownish dirt, the hospital is clean white linoleum with fluorescent lights and smells of lemon soap. It's not, however, shaped like an iron and doesn't contain a galaxy-eating space pirate, much to everyone's disappointment. Mess Hall: '''Labeled with a large sign that says "FOOD", probably written by something akin to an orc or a fan of "Left Behind". It's pretty much exactly the size of a football field, with the exception of the actual kitchen and other behind-the-scenes stuff. Speaking of behinds, it also has public bathrooms, for 5 1/2 genders. I wish I could say "the more you think about it, the more it'll make your head hurt", but after a while it starts making sense. Or maybe that's just the shrooms talking. Anyway, across the entrance is a large lunchline containing food for many species, (usually gathered a couple days in advance of the species in question becoming a member, after Zyon looks into the future and sees them die of food poisoning). The rest is populated by round lunch tables, which unfortunately have NOT been formatted for various species. They're just lunch tables. They don't even have umbrellas. '''Library: '''A bunch of mahogany bookshelves, lined up and just begging to be dominoe'd. There's no fiction, since that really wouldn't be much help to anyone. You kids should get your noses out of those things and go outside anyway, consarnit! Most of the books are about how to turn invisible, 7 easy steps to avoiding high-tech security systems, and various methods of killing people with their own ribcage and some rubber bands. There's no librarian, since stealing books would just be stupid. '''Rooms: '''Jail cells, with an added bathroom (the door to which is in the back of the room, facing out the bars). The bars can be locked (everyone gets their own combo lock), and there's curtains that can be pulled over them (on the inside). They each have bunk beds, a small bookcase, a table, shag carpet, a lamp, and a small television set. Unfortunately, the only computers in the Guild are owned by Chad and Zyon. '''Trivia: *You don't know what dimension it's in. Unless you do, in which case: awesome. *Don't try and tunnel out of there or something. Just don't. The lack of air outside is the least of your worries. (Actually, I lie, it's your biggest concern, but not your only.) *There are wires all over lots of the walls. Also cameras, tiny motion detectors, metal tubes with wires in them, and zero tree roots. several speakers are found in every room. *Gravity and air are the same as on Earth. There are no lights except for in the hospital, it's provided by magical ambient light for some reason. *There are several magical and technological barriers protecting the Guild. DNA can't be tracked in there using things like the Serapis DNA-dar, and magical methods of tracking and scrying don't work either. Even Tatae's ability to detect where the Esper Eye is doesn't function, nor the Esper Book's demon-tracking page. Micheal's portal-tracker can determine the dimensional coordinates of the Guild if a portal to it is opened within half a planet of him, however. *Before Sharp Scales and Zyon moved in, the Guild used to be a prison, one of many, designed by Esper to house dissidents. It has been severely renovated, however. Bounty Hunter Buildings Convention Halls: '''Such as the one that appeared first thing in the RP. There are many of these on different planets in different dimensions, wherever Bounty Hunters can be found. The company that took over the Bounty Hunters transformed buildings set up for similar purposes (usually to pick up the latest copy of the Bingo Book) into identical convention halls for announcing news. Despite the fact that Katy is the #2 of the corporation, it was only a coincidence that the Giant Steampunk Robot and her showed up at the one Mint and Tatae go to. Other convention halls most likely recieved different speakers. They contain a.. theater-looking room (you know, where you might expect to see a school play or a talk about wearing your helmet), and halls circling it for picking up books and teleporters. '''Dropoff Buildings: '''Several jails meant for picking up targets and giving out rewards. Again, most dimensions that had bounty hunters contained buildings with a similar, if not identical, purpose, and were all transformed into cookie-cutter prisons. They are medium-sized facilities, about a quarter of the size of your typical prison. Since they're just a temporary jail (inmates get shipped off.... somewhere else), there aren't tall concrete walls with barbed wire around them. The prison is, however, completely made of thick steel, looking like something the Fire Nation from Avatar would build, if they had laser-shooting security cameras and floating robot drones. The cells are anti-magic, nullifying most magic powers. Strong enough power (probably something Exuro-level, but the person in question needs A. lots of raw energy and B. some experience in sealing-type magic or some types of defensive magic) can overcome it, like how a strong enough iceberg sunk the unsinkable Titanic. Soulmancy was also not accounted for, since most people don't know what it is, and powers similar to Mint's Black Rose, Kardon's Divine Parasites, or the Sakkamasu metagene also still work, since they're technically not magic (just Applied Phlebotinum). Though breakouts are quite possible, people are only kept there for a couple of days at the most before being transferred. '''Execution Stadiums: Peanuts, peanuts, get your peanuts! A football stadium (only circular in shape, not an oval or whatever) surrounding a dirty, wild-west spot in the middle, with a large galley. And yes, there's a big TV screen showing the criminal's face as his neck snaps and the life drains from his eyes. Or her eyes, let's be fair. However, there is much less secuirty than at the dropoff buildings, and especially more security than the actual prisons, making this an opportune moment for rescuing people who don't have a life sentence. Main Prisons: '''Location unknown. Criminals that aren't to be executed are brought here. Security is nearly impossible to overcome, and anyone sent here is considered a lost cause by the Guild. (Actual information will be provided should the need arise). '''Head Quarters: No details have yet been discovered. (That's YOUR job!) The Island of the Sun God Universe Also known as Sol Island, this floating stronghold was the residence of the Helumi Clan of vampires. They were notorious for being enemies of other undead almost as much as being enemies of humans, and used their reputation as "Solar Vampires" to scare off assassins and invaders. They invented the UV Light Sword and sunscreen that can protect undead from the sun (while still allowing them to get a slight tan), secrets which they guarded fiercely. The last member is Somnol, who killed them all by opening the UV-blocking glass dome during a family reunion, when no one had sunblock on. Unfortunately, with only one resident, the island has seen better days. The island floats high above the ocean, and in the middle of it, far away from land. That would normally make it pretty hard to reach, except that it's the Blitzkrieg universe and they have APES and whatnot. For appearance, think Sandy's Tree Dome in shape, only the glass dome is much larger than the entrance tunnel thingy. On the inside is a forest. The plants kind of look like the demon bastard lovechild of seafloor volcano-feeding stuff and an actual tropical rainforest, if a quarter of the plants in a rainforest were either palm trees or somehow looked like giant pineapples. The bottom of the island looks similar to the one on Brawl's Isle of Ancients. In the clearing is Somnol's coffin, where he sleeps, along with a large TV (complete with video games), a fridge filled with cans of blood, a porta-potty you'd expect to see on the side of the road, a tree stump, some lawn chairs, a round table with an umbrella sticking out of it, with a microwave, desktop computer, and Pokemon-esque video phone resting on it. Stuff is plugged into outlets on the ground. Littered through the jungle are broken-down cars and personal airships, and various random crap Somnol hasn't bothered to salvage yet. The glass is a meter thick. The entrance tunnel is ten feet long, with the door being halfway through. There's a platform outside for parking, however. There's two meters of clearing around the forest (between the forest and the glass dome), which means you aren't right in the forest walking out of the entrance tunnel. The dome is three football fields in radius (so, six football fields in diameter), with a clearing in the middle. This clearing is a football field in diameter. The dome is football field in height, which is ten yards IIRC. The trees grow up to twenty feet tall (and look like evil palm trees). None of the plants are flammable, and run on chemosynthesis. The dome blocks and absorbs UV rays, using them to power the island. (It's not actually glass. It's also harder.) On the opposite side of the island from the entrance is a false cave, which contains a staircase that leads "underground'. Down the stairs is a huge complex of pipes, pistons, and sci-fi anti-gravity technology and other crap. Along with maintaining the ecosystem andmaking sure heated air within the dome doesn't crack the glass, it also makes sure the island keeps floating, manages plumbing and electricity, security systems, air conditioning, water siphoning (every so often the island will automatically float close to the ocean, and a glass tube will come out and suck up water. This is to feed the plants.), and preforms several other functions. Under the clearing is a control panel with several screens. Displayed is various data about temperature, air pressure, altitude and flora health, water and electricity amounts, as well as various security camera feeds. From here, the island can be piloted, the settings can be altered, the security systems can be activated or deactivated, and the island can be plunged into it's self-destruct mode. Daighton In dimension C-VDZ-9122876, a universe where human civilization on Earth has taken a crippling blow after a long war with a giant world-eating demon that caused magic powers to spring up in certain people, a city-state living in the aftermath called Daighton rests. It's been many, many years since the war, and technology and society have finally caught up to what it once was. Daighton has a tower in the center that serves as both a monument, government building, and possible phallic symbol. The city spreads out around it in a perfect circle, with a 15-foot steel wall around it to keep bandits out. Buildings in Daighton have a stale apartment look, having been once made of recycled materials. Renovations are under way. Shops were constructed and decorated by the shopowners, instead of being built by government workers. This gives each one a distinct and unique look. One notable building is A.T.E. (After The End) Construction, which boasts a wide range of skilled employees, from carpenters to motorists, and even provides DIY materials. Vehicles are electric, due to oil drilling being a luxury. Automobiles hold huge batteries in both the front and back to make them as powerful as vehicles of the past. Otherwise, they're pretty much the same as the cars and trucks of our time. Magical powers are rare, and those exhibiting them are usually outcasts in society. A special facility houses them, with cells specially designed to prevent breakouts. However, there have been escapees, and the Bounty Hunter organization has decided to step in to restrain particularly dangerous magical beings such as Justin Knob. Category:Role-Plays Category:RPs